Time and Time Again
by The Delta 42
Summary: Fem!Timelady!Percy. Persicaluvalora, otherwise known as The Nymph, started having strange dreams, dreams of a girl who fought titans, gods and monsters, she also dreamed of the girl being betrayed and the girl's death. But she found them so real, so she does what any Time Lady would do, she steals a TARDIS. Now watch her run.


**_Time and Time again_**

Fem!Timelady!Percy. Persicaluvalora, otherwise known as The Nymph, started having strange dreams, dreams of a girl who fought titans, gods and monsters, she also dreamed of the girl being betrayed and the girl's death. But she found them so real, so she does what any Time Lady would do, she steals a TARDIS. Now watch her run.

 ** _Chapter 1: Recurring dreams_**

 _Persicaluvalora watched at Poseidon disowned her._

 _"_ _You are a disgrace to my name, you are no daughter of mine." Snarled Poseidon._

 _"_ _But, dad-" Said Persicaluvalora, before Poseidon interrupted her._

 _"_ _YOU ARE NOT MY CHILD!" Bellowed Poseidon._

 _Persicaluvalora looked around her, all her friends and family had believed what her half-brother had told them, the lies that said she had been an agent of Kronos and Gaia all along, that she had killed innocent people. The betrayal that hurt the most was from Thaddeus, the person she had come to love, the son so Zeus had thrown her away like a broken toy._

 _She looked at the Son of Zeus, he stared at her with murderous intent in his eyes._

Persicaluvalora sat up in her bed, her chest heaving. The 110 year old Gallifreyian felt both her hearts pounding in her chest, her respiratory by-pass system kicking in and sweat rolling off her body. She then heard knocking on her dorm door.

"Persi, wake up, graduation is today, we going to become Time Lords!" Yelled the voice of one of Persicaluvalora's friends, Luciadvorasigma. Luci was something of an enigma to the Time Lords, she was the daughter of The Doctor, possibly one of the most feared Time Lords in the universe and Romana, Gallifrey's current Lady President. Although she wasn't as impossible as her cousin, Razakarianusvoldablitza, whose father was Chronovore, an ancient being that lived in the Time Vortex itself. Razak and Luci were usually held under some scrutiny by Lungbarrow, namely because of their 'impure' nature.

"Hurry up, half pint!" Yelled Razak, making Persi get out of bed. The next couple of minutes were spent on Persi dressing in her formal robes. All three then went down to the main chamber and waited for their names to be called.

"Nervous, Cal?" Whispered Razak, looking down at her.

"Who wouldn't be?" Asked Persi in return.

"I dunno, dark beauty over there looks calm." Said Razak, nodding to one of their classmates. Persi recognised the girl as Zoeltavanlori, someone Razak harboured a small crush on, and when she said small, she meant that he painted his confession onto the wall across from her room. He also learned she was taken, by his own brother.

"Well, she's one on the last ones." Said Persi, looking at Razak.

Before Razak could retort the Time Lord at the door spoke, "Luciadvorasigma, Persicaluvalora and Razakarianusvoldablitza."

Luci, Persi and Razak march forwards, the eyes of every Time Lord in the Citadel watching them. When they reached Lady President Romanadvoratrelundar, they sunk to their knees and bowed.

"Luciadvorasigma, child of myself and Theta Sigma," Razak saw The Doctor shift at the mention of closest translation of his name, "Do you vow to uphold the virtues of the Time Lords, to serve and protect time?" Said Romana.

"I will." Said Luci, looking up at her mother.

"Choose your name, child." Said Romana, looking down at her daughter.

Luci was silent for a couple of minutes before replying, "I choose The Shooter, I have my targets and I will not miss them."

Romana nodded, before walking over to Persi, "Persicaluvalora, child of Drax and Ushas, Do you vow to uphold the virtues of the Time Lords, to serve and protect time?" Said Romana.

"I will." Said Persi, looking up at the President of Gallifrey.

"Choose your name child." Said Romana.

"The Nymph, because nature is kin to me." Said Persi, making Razak snort.

Romana looked at her nephew, "Razakarianusvoldablitza, Child of Innocet and Chronus, Do you vow to uphold the virtues of the Time Lords, to serve and protect time?"

The small group heard mutterings that Razak was going to choose something obnoxious, they didn't know what he was going to say.

"I will, Gallifrey is my childhood, my home." Said Razak, making everyone fall silent in shock.

"Choose you name." Said Romana, looking down at him.

"I choose The Delta, change allows you to find the hidden things, about yourself and others." Said Razak, still bowing.

Romana nodded, "Rise, young Time Lords." Razak, Luci and Persi rose to their feet, "I present, The Shooter, The Nymph and The Delta, Time Lords of Gallifrey." Said Romana, the three new Time Lords looking around them. Applause broke out, and the three left the room.

"Well that was exhausting, who knew they were going to make us run around the room, trying to catch a bouncing ball." Said Razak, making their former classmates more nervous.

 ** _*/TaTa/*_**

Zeus sat on his throne, looking around them.

"Has Persephone's body been found?" Asked Zeus, looking at the other Olympian's.

"No, father, after she died, her body vanished." Said Artemis, looking at her knees. Apollo was the same, he and his own children believed the lies, only seeing the truth when it was too late.

 _Flashback_

 _The hunt ran through the woods, Half-Bloods and Gods with them, eventually they reached a clearing, where a girl with black, messy hair and empty sea green eyes looked at them, from her place on the floor. The girl slowly got to her feet, everyone had an overwhelming hatred for her and they didn't know why._

 _"_ _Persephone Jackson, for the acts of betrayal against Olympus, you are hereby sentenced to death." Said Zeus, glaring down at the girl. The girl had Anaklusmos in her hand, a sword made by Zoe Nightshade, otherwise known as Riptide. Zeus's sons, Thaddeus and Jason, had been tasked with killing her, Jason had rush forwards, swinging his sword at her, she blocked it the blow and knocked Jason to the ground. Thaddeus rushed at her, Persi could barely keep up with Thaddeus's speed, until the tip of his spear sunk into Persi's abdomen._

 _Everyone had a strange feeling in their minds, like something was being lifted. When they looked up again they saw the Hero of Olympus with a spear in her gut. Thaddeus was horrified that he had done this._

 _"_ _What have I done?" Said Thaddeus, discarding the spear. Persi then tried to move away from the group, tripping slightly._

 _"_ _I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Said Persi, backing away from them._

 _"_ _Daughter, you are injured." Said Poseidon, trying to reach her._

 _"_ _I'm not your daughter, you disowned me, remember." Persi, coughed up some blood, before collapsing. Thaddeus rushed towards her, only to be blinded by a golden light, when the light died Persi's body was gone, leaving only a symbol of a species long thought dead._

 _The Time Lords._

 _End Flashback_

Apollo remembered his mother's tales of the Time Lords of Old, beings that were, like the Gods, Ancient and Forever, they stood at the centre of time and watched the turn of the Universe. For a time they were content with observing the races below, never interfering, only watching. Until the Time War, a War between the Time Lords of Gallifrey and the Daleks of Skaro, a war so viscous not even Ares dared to go near it. The Gods had watched with eager anticipation, awaiting the fall of the Time Lords, only the Time War raged for nineteen thousand years, neither side fully defeating the other.

Until a Time Lord called the Doctor held both sides to ransom, The Doctor, a man of peace, had entered the war a month after the outbreak, he became the most feared man in the universe for his actions in the war, one of which was the destruction of Callia, a slave world that gave the Daleks weapons and information. It never stood a chance against the Oncoming Storm.

Apollo quietly laughed mirthlessly to himself, The Oncoming Storm, now a story told to the Demi-Gods to make them believe the Gods could protect them, but The Doctor had arrived on Olympus once, during the war, he had taken many major weapons to fight the Daleks, none were returned.

When The Doctor ransomed both sides, the Time Lords immediately laid down their arms, while The Doctor shifted Gallifrey to a pocket universe, for the span of an hour, tricking the Daleks into destroying themselves. When Gallifrey returned The Time Lords appeared Victorious.

Apollo also remembered The Doctor had friends helping him, among them were the Trinity, not the Unholy Trinity of The Doctor, The Master and The Rani, but younger Time Lords, known as The Shooter, The Nymph and The Delta.

Apollo remembered seeing them once, when he was a child, The Nymph had landed her ship on his mother's island and had started collecting flowers. She was such a beautiful woman, she had long black, messy hair, beautiful Sea green eyes and an enchanting smile. Apollo had once mistaken Persephone Jackson for The Nymph.

Apollo stopped dead, then he swore aloud, gaining the attention of the other Olympians.

"Brother, why must you defile such an important conversation?" Asked Artemis, glaring at her brother.

"I know where Persi is." Said Apollo, looking at his father.

"Where?" Demanded Zeus, looking at his son.

"When her body vanished, the symbol of the Time Lords appeared," Everyone nodded, "I was thinking on the ties the symbol had, when I remembered I had seen a Time Lord, or in this case Lady, before you collected Artemis and I, father, that Time Lady was the spitting image of Persi Jackson, she even had her personality." Said Apollo, looking around them.

"Why did this not come forth earlier?" Demanded Poseidon, glaring at Apollo.

"I hadn't thought of it." Said Apollo.

"So, Persephone Jackson is now a Time Lord," Said Hera, to herself, "How shocking."

"You act like you know this." Said Athena, glaring at her step-mother.

"The Nymph comes to my temple regularly, we have such an interesting time together." Said Hera, reading a small book.

Poseidon felt angry and happy, happy because his daughter was alive, angry that she had chosen the side of the Time Lords.

 ** _A/N: My first official cross over between Doctor Who and Percy Jackson, hope you like it._**


End file.
